Experiment on loose
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: One of Vexen's experiments get out and causes havoc. Because of one of Axel's little pranks Demyx doesn't believe him about the experiment. What's gonna happen?


Disclamers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters!

Story: Experiment on loose

Demyx walked into his room seething. Axel had once again fooled him with one of his pranks. Slightly after he closed his room door with a loud bang, Demyx flopped down on his bed trying to calm down. Suddenly there was loud knocking on his door and he heard Axel calling him. Getting even angrier, Demyx shouted him to leave but Axel stood his ground and nearly begged Demyx to let him in.

What annoyed Demyx even more was the slight panicked voice that Axel had. Demyx stood up intending to go to the door and blast Axel with water. But then he noticed the slime coming from under his bathroom door. "So you decided to do one more prank, ha?" Demyx nearly shouted furiously. Axel's banging on the door and the panicked shouting increased. Demyx ignored him and was going to his bathroom with his Sitar in hand preparing to what ever was in there.

Axel didn't wait anymore. He burned the door and rushed in. Just when Demyx was to open the door to his bathroom Axel's eyes widened. He ran and hit with full speed into his friend pushing him into the wall next to the bathroom door. Demyx had managed to open the door and suddenly something really fast striked out of the room.

Demyx's eyes widened with shock and horror. The thing was slimy, small and fast. The creatures colour was somewhere between blood red and green. Its long tentacles were sharp with several smaller nails in it. But that wasn't all. Demyx was more worried about Axel who had gotten to be hit by the creature. There was long gash on Axel's back.

Axel turned around real fast and summoned out his Chakrams preparing for a fight. "I tried to warn you." Axel said carefully.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Demyx asked ignoring Axel's first comment.

"Dunno. Vexen told one of his experiments got out. It's after water but takes any element. Xigbar got hit already and is in the Infirmary right now." Axel explained. The creature leaped forward indenting to attack but Axel hit it with his Chakram but it only got the creature off without doing any damage to it.

Demyx reached out into the air and tried to summon his Sitar which he had dropped in shock and had evaporated. But once he got a small amount of water out the creature attacked. Axel pulled Demyx off the wall and out of the way.

While Axel tried to get them both out of the room and out of the reach of the creature, Demyx started to think. Suddenly he pushed Axel behind himself and summoned fastly a small amount of water. The creature leaped immediately. Demyx pushed himself and Axel off of the way and hit the next water ball further from the two Nobodies. "The hell you're doing!?" Axel shouted in fury. But Demyx didn't listen.

"Hey, you ugly thingy! You wanna piece of me? Come and get me!" Demyx shouted, hit the next ball closer to the door and made a dash out of the room. The creature came fast behind him. Demyx kept taunting the beast and blasting water here and there keeping it with himself but far enough.

Axel followed indenting to strike the beast but Demyx yelled him to fetch Zexion to get the beast where ever he and Vexen had kept it. Suddenly the creature leaped to the wall and attacked against Demyx. The move was so fast that Demyx didn't have time to duck. It cut deep gash into Demyx arm. The Nocturne fell to his knees with cry of pain.

The creature was ready for another strike but Demyx moved faster and blasted water to far off wall and stood up. Shouting Axel to get Zexion, Demyx jumped off of the railing to the next floor and calling the creature to follow with the water.

Axel was unsure about what to do but did go to Vexen's room. "Vexen! That darn creature is after Demyx! We gotta go help!" Axel shouted right off when he got there. Vexen got into action real fast and they went to fetch Zexion for help.

Demyx had managed to go few rooms forward closer to Vexen's laboratory. Axel and Vexen followed Zexion to where Demyx was since Zexion had the best nose in the Organization to find other members. When they got to the room they didn't like the scene they witnessed. Demyx had been striked against wall and the creature was over him. It kept lashing with its tentacles and with its horrendous head was biting down to Demyx neck. Demyx tried to keep the thing off of him but failing miserably.

Axel summoned his Chakrams and threw them at the creature but it striked them down in seconds with a blast of water. Axel was shocked but tried again only to be blocked once again with a water-wall which the creature created to prevent anyone of touching it.

"The hell it's doing!?" Axel shouted in fury.

"I believe it's using Demyx abilities." Zexion answered quite shocked.

Demyx clanged once at his friends and made his decision. "If you want me then fine, try this!" Demyx whispered angrily and started to strike the water out of his hands only to hiss in pain when the creature noticed and took in to take inside what ever water Demyx was inflicting it. "Please, please let the cartoons be right. Let it happen how it's up in there." Demyx whispered quietly praying.

The creature started to grow the more Demyx let it take. Demyx was hissing in pain and he wanted to just pass out but kept fighting back the unconsciousness. The more the creature grew the heavier and vicious it became but Demyx didn't stop. He let the creature take what ever it was up to taking from him and kept growing the creature.

Suddenly the creature exploded. Vexen called out his shield and wall of ice to protect himself and the two next to him from the exploding creature. Demyx closed his eyes and tried to shield himself with his arms. When he opened his eyes and saw the whole room and some parts of the close by rooms being covered by what ever was left of the creature, Demyx started to laugh. "It worked! It damn worked!" Demyx shouted in slight joy. But that didn't last long before the unconsciousness took him down.

Axel would have wanted to straight off run to his friend but Vexen didn't let him. "We need to clean him up first. I don't know how you're still up with that gash but what it did to Demyx... We'd better start working. Come on Zexion." Vexen said and walked carefully to the blacked out Nocturne.

They carefully took the unconscious body from the floor and carried to Vexen's room. They took the torn clothes off and cleaned him as well as they could. Once that was done, they cleaned the close by bath and filled it with water and put Demyx there. "We'd better clean the rooms before someone gets sick." Zexion said but sudden movement at the bath took their attention.

Demyx groaned and carefully sat up leaning against the railing. "Dem, take it easy!" Axel nearly shouted and tried to push the wounded Nobody down.

"I'm fine..." Demyx muttered and pushed himself up hissing in pain. Vexen and Zexion were startled and slightly in shock and just stood there staring at the Nocturne. Axel tried real hard to get Demyx back to the bath and rest but Demyx refused. He stood out of the bath and Axel immediately gave him a towel.

Demyx was still shaky but somehow managed to stay up. Axel had burned all of the Demyx's clothes as well as his own shirt from earlier. Suddenly Demyx stumbled a little and Axel took a hold of him but nearly immediately hissed in pain. Demyx was shocked from the hiss and what he felt on Axel's back.

He turned Axel around and stared at the wound on Axel's back. He carefully traced the wound only to earn a hiss of pain from Axel. Demyx retrieved his hand in shock. _"Please, I truly hope you didn't take this from me..."_ Demyx thought and quietly whispered to Axel:"I'm sorry." Then as suddenly he had said those words he put his hand straight in middle of the wound earning nearly a pained cry from Axel. But before he started to do anything else, Demyx bit straight onto Axel's shoulder.

"The hell you're doing!!" Axel shouted in fury and pain.

But Demyx didn't let go. He bit as hard as he could while he kept thinking: _"Biting marks are easier to heal than the wound on his back."_ He kept repeating the sentence in his head while tears started to form in his eyes. He hated to hear Axel in pain.

Zexion and Vexen just stared shocked at the scene in front of them. Once Demyx was ready he nearly fell to the ground with a cry of pain. But Axel was fast enough to catch him. "Why the hell you did that?" Axel asked furiously.

"Biting marks are easier to heal than the wound on your back." Demyx answered sheepishly. Axel blinked few times at him which Demyx took as a time to get up.

"You said that Xigbar was in the Infirmary too?" Demyx clarified and shook his head to clear his vision.

"Yeah... But you seriously should lie down." Axel said but Demyx shook his head as no and left to find the gunman.

"He's been slipping from unconsciousness to conscious." Vexen explained. Demyx just nodded and went to sit next to Number II.

Demyx carefully touched the wound on the Free-Shooter arm. Xigbar only twitched a little of the pain but nothing more. Demyx put his hand fully on it and concentrated. After a short while Xigbar opened his eyes in pain. Demyx couldn't think much of ways to take the pain away so he did the first daring thing that got to his mind which he wouldn't have done in any other situation. Demyx kissed Xigbar straight on the lips and shocking and nearly freaking the much older Nobody. And once Demyx noticed that the pain was going to take over Xigbar, Demyx deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside the others mouth.

That didn't only shock the one being healed but also the three others in the room. Once the wound was healed, Demyx pulled off whole time saying his sorries. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Xigbar nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't come up with anything else that could have taken the pain off! I fucking bit Axel to heal his back!" Demyx shouted in verge of tears. Xigbar was taken aback a little. "I'm sorry..." Demyx whispered.

Xigbar sighed, sat up and hugged the Nocturne. "Just don't do that anymore, 'K? You're more of a friend and a kid for me, you got that?" Xigbar asked and Demyx nodded.

With a slight smile Demyx said: "And you're more like a father for me." Xigbar laughed a little and nodded. He leaned down and Demyx continued: "You probably should take some rest." Xigbar nodded, yawned a little and closed his eyes.

Demyx lowered his head and sighed. He hadn't exactly meant to do that but it was better than something even more drastic. "So, we probably should clean the down stares, right?" Demyx asked and stood up. Others just dumbly nodded in response. Demyx walked down back to the room where the fight had been. He looked once around before he started to call out water and get the place cleaned.

He took all of the pieces and green blood from the rooms where the pieces had flown into as well the main slime from rooms where the creature had been in. For some reason Axel had actually stayed at the Infirmary with Xigbar. It didn't take long from Demyx to clean all of the places and taken up a huge water ball into middle of the room. Now he started to wonder where to dumb it all. And suddenly the huge ball of water, creature pieces, green blood and slime had turned into ice. "We might need the pieces in checking that everyone would be healed." Vexen said with a sly grin. Demyx smiled back and nodded. That actually got him off the hard situation. Still there was something to be done anymore.

Even in his weakened state, Demyx called out more of water and got himself engulfed with it. Hissing in pain Demyx started to heal himself with mixed results. Some wounds healed completely and some just lost the wound part but did nothing to that how deep it actually was cut into. In over all, when all the water was drained out and added to the ice cube, there was no cuts nor wounds been seen on Demyx body.

With weak smile Demyx fell to the ground unconscious. Vexen and Zexion were immediately on his side. All Vexen could come up with was exhaustion from the healing and cleaning. He took the black out Nocturne back to the Infirmary while Zexion guarded the ice cube until Vexen would come back to take care of it.

Axel was shocked to see the Nocturne unconscious. Vexen told what had happened and claimed it to be just exhaustion. Axel nodded and watched Demyx sleep. "Can I stay over the night to watch over Demyx?" Axel asked carefully.

"Of course. I would have asked you to stay over the night anyways because of the wound." Vexen said before nodding and leaving to take care of the ice cube in the main hall.

Demyx woke up early at the next day. Strangely though, Axel was already up. Demyx tried to push himself up but Axel pushed him back down. "Take it easy Demyx. You need the rest." Axel whispered to him.

"Axel?" Demyx asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Axel answered.

"Where am I?" Demyx asked slightly blinking in the rising suns bright light.

"You don't recognize the room?" Axel asked slightly worried.

"The light's too bright and I'm having a killer head-ache. And it doesn't help that I'm dead tired and wouldn't even know my own name if someone asked..." Demyx mumbled, turned to other side and drifted into sleep before Axel could say a word. Though, being a little bit worried and slightly unsure, he still was quite sure that Demyx would be OK with time.

Late at the same day around the dinner time, Demyx woke up again. This time he did recognize where he was. Sitting up he looked around a little. The room was empty and the clock on the wall told it to be around eight. But Demyx didn't know if it was at the morning or at the evening. Not until Axel walked into the room. "Hey, you're wake." Axel stated the obvious.

"Hi." Demyx said slightly shyly.

"So, recognizing the place?" Axel asked carefully.

"Yeah. It's Infirmary, next to Vexen's room. Though dunno how I got here in the first place. I remember falling unconscious at the hall." Demyx answered thoughtfully.

"What else you remember?" Axel asked while sitting down next to Demyx on the bed.

"Your stupid little prank, that damn creature, the fight, healing you and Xiggy and the cleaning and healing myself." Demyx answered and slightly glared at Axel when he mentioned the prank.

Axel laughed a little nervously and said then: "It's time for dinner. You hungry?" Demyx nodded and stood up slightly shakily. Before they left the room Axel asked: "I noticed that you talked to the creature. What exactly did you say to it?"

Demyx stopped and looked once at Axel. Eventually he sighed. "You know all those cartoons where someone or something is stuffed that badly that it explodes?" Demyx asked and Axel nodded. "Well, I kinda hoped it would happen in real too. That there'd be some kind of truth behind it." Axel laughed a little but nodded.

"Guess it came to be true after all, huh?" Axel asked and Demyx nodded slightly ashamed.

Axel supported him the whole walking trip to kitchen. They could have used a dark portal, but Axel slightly feared Demyx to feel slightly too sick for it. They walked carefully down to the kitchen. In the room there were only Vexen and Zexion eating. "Hey guys." Demyx said while slightly leaning on Axel.

"Demyx. Nice to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" Vexen asked while he stood up and helped Demyx down.

"Quite fine. Slightly tired and kinda hungry." Demyx answered with a shy smile.

Axel nodded and asked: "So, what you wanna eat?"

"Not much. You can decide." Demyx answered. Axel nodded again and turned to check the food.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah?" Demyx answered and looked at the slate-haired youth.

"You don't have to answer but... How did it feel when the creature was attacking you?"

"Zexion!" Both Axel and Vexen shouted slightly angry.

"It's OK. It kinda felt like the creature was stealing my powers. Taking my element and learning it. Like I'd be forgetting how to do some of the things that I learned. It just sucked out all that I knew... It was scary..." Demyx answered quietly looking away.

"That actually could explain one thing." Vexen said and Axel nodded.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"I didn't get sick after being striked by that thing." Axel clarified. Demyx still looked puzzled.

"Xigbar got sick right after it had striked him. It had seen what he wielded. Me... It thought to strike you so it tried to take water powers out of me. I really felt like it tried to rip something out of me. Dunno if I could have stayed conscious." Axel continued. Demyx nodded though slightly surprised.

"So, if it's OK with you I'd like to ask one other question." Zexion said and Demyx nodded. "What were you actually saying to the creature? I could make out that you talked but I couldn't hear what you said." Zexion continued.

"I... I kinda... Well... I cursed at the creature. Hoping it would go to the worst hell ever and all that stuff..." Demyx answered though it was clear it wasn't truth, at least not the whole truth. He glanced once at Axel but the red-head didn't comment a thing. He knew that Demyx was slightly ashamed of this kind of stuff.

Suddenly Demyx stood up and walked to the sink. Axel had turned his back once again and didn't notice what was going on before Zexion asked slightly worried: "Demyx? Are you alright?" Even Vexen was looking slightly worriedly at the water wielder.

"Just feeling a little nauseous..." Demyx whispered while leaning over the sink.

Axel came next to him being worried. "You gonna be OK?" He asked and Demyx nodded slightly. "You sure?" Axel asked just to make sure and Demyx nodded once again. Though, Axel didn't leave from his side just in case.

Suddenly Demyx cried out and fell to his knees. Axel was immediately on his side asking what was wrong. Demyx was trying to catch his breath in pain, holding his sides and starting to cough. Vexen and Zexion were on his side too in no time. "Demyx? Demyx, what's wrong?!" Axel kept on asking but the Nocturne couldn't answer.

All he could say before blacking out was: "Ax... el... Help..."

Vexen took the unconscious Nocturne up from the floor and took him immediately into the Infirmary. Axel and Zexion followed worriedly. Vexen laid Demyx down on the bed and started to check him. "Should have done this in the first time!" Vexen cursed himself. He had put too much trust on Demyx own healing instead of checking the wounds. It didn't take long before Axel was kicked out of the room and Zexion stayed only to help on the healing of the Nocturne.

Axel paced behind the door wishing, praying and hoping that Demyx would be alright. Hours went past Axel got even more worried. He wished to go inside and check or at least knock on the door and find out what was going on but he feared for his friend and feared that he'd disturb the two doctors inside.

After a long while the door finally opened and Zexion stepped out. Before Axel could even utter one word, Zexion started to talk already: "He's unconscious but he'll be fine. We counted too much on the healing of his own powers that we didn't check if he really was OK. Luckily nothing too bad had been going. Vexen's remedying him right now. For his own good, it would be good if he didn't leave the bed for several days."

Axel nodded. He was really relieved that Demyx would be fine. He had been fearing the worst. "How bad was it?" He finally asked.

"Not as bad as we thought, luckily. Demyx had managed to heal the worst parts of the wounds and only minor damage was left. Nothing that few potions and good rest and food wouldn't heal." Zexion answered slightly smiling.

Axel sighed in relief and nodded. "Can I go to see him?" He finally asked.

"Sorry, but we'd better let Vexen heal him for a while. Once he'll come out I'm sure you can go to him. But if he's still unconscious don't disturb him." Zexion answered and Axel nodded once again.

It didn't take long before Vexen came out too. He only nodded once and Axel was immediately inside next to the Nocturne. "He'll be fine. I don't know about his powers but he'll heal." Vexen said to Zexion who nodded with a slight smile.

Several days passed before Demyx was let to get off the bed. Axel stayed with him no matter what and helped on any way he could. The water powers came back little by little which was quite a surprise for the young musician. He had thought he had lost them for rest of his life or at least until he'd learn them again. Luckily his power over calling out his Sitar hadn't gone along with the creature. That and help from Axel kept Demyx in one place while bedridden.

Ever since this little incident Vexen and Zexion made sure that no other experiment could get on loose. Plus the laboratory became one of few prank free places in the castle.

******THE END**

******

* * *

**

I want to thank Keiko Sahara for the picture she made from one part of this story. Thank You!! There's a link to the picture on my profile.


End file.
